Mario's Twerking Addiction
by DreambertxBedsmith
Summary: Smosh's episode called "My twerking addiction" with the Mario characters.


Mario's Twerking Addiction

Mario: Picking the right shorts are very important. You gotta choose some shorts that are tight are enough to show off your ass sets to being loose enough to get that jiggle jiggle wiggle wiggle jiggle jiggle you know what I'm saying? (Mario starts twerking)

Interviewer: "Twerking" is sweeping the nation at a rate of 3 people per second. That's almost 15 people per hour. His little brother Luigi is worried about Mario's addiction (Luigi walking a Pikachu) and he's come to help us.

Luigi: Mario first got into twerking after he saw Hannah Montana doing it, and hasn't stopped since.

Mario: First of all I'm a way better twerker than Hannah Montana. And second of all I hardly ever do it. God this is so lame. (Mario starts twerking)

Interviewer: Mario twerks 10 hours a day. That's almost 30 hours every week. 30 hours of work in a retail store can buy you enough baked beans to last two years.

Luigi: I mean its gotten so bad, that he can't even hold a job. Every where he goes he just twerks (Mario dressed as a clown in a b-day party and starts twerking) and I try to stop him and (Mario twerks in a funeral) I'm trying to tell him, Mario twerking is so last month, and he won't listen. A toad almost died because of him. (Toad drowning and Mario twerks) I mean what is gonna take for him to stop twerking, it's hurting people. (Luigi cries)

Mario: Or maybe I can quit some lame ass jobs cause I don't wanna twerk there anymore.

Person: Twerk there?

Mario: I said work there. And besides I don't need some stupid ass job, all I need is my crew to survive.

Interviewer: Mario has started his own twerk crew. Their "Twerk Out' video has amassed an impressive 15 views on Youtube.

(Mario twerking with his crew)

Mario: I twerk out! (Mario and his crew start twerking)

Luigi: Mario wants to be the best twerker in the world that he'll do whatever it takes to be the best twerker eventually it gonna kill him.

Interviewer: Mario drinks 500oz of Mushroom Twerk Juice. That's equivalent to the pool Michael Phelps swims in. Michael Phelps' abs turn me on. To help with the intervention Luigi called the only woman in Mario's life that still cares for him. (Peach handling a gun and driving a scooter.)

Peach: Luigi wants Mario to stop twerking, but I don't know I think twerking is kind of cool.

Luigi: What?! No it isn't, it's just a stupid internet fath that won't die in a fier!

Peach: I think someone is kind of peanut butter and jelly.

Interviewer: Luigi: thinks it's time to confront Mario face to face. Sometime faces have muscles and skin on them.

Luigi: Mario you have a twerking problem you need to stop. (Luigi hold an apple)

Mario: It's just a hobby.

Luigi: It's ruining your life!

Peach: Can you teach me how to twerk?

Luigi: (Bites on apple) Peach I'm trying to- (Chokes on apple)

Mario: He's chocking! Oh my God call an ambulance!

Peach: Naw I believe in Darwinism.

Mario: Fine! (Mario takes out the little stereo and turns on the music) I twerk out! (Mario starts to twerk and hits Luigis chest with his butt and saves his life)

Luigi: My God, you just saved my life from the power of twerk! Mario, I know I don't agree with your addiction, but damn it I can't deny that you're the greatest twerker that would ever live! (Mario and Luigi give a high five, holding their hands looking intensly, and breath heavily really stupid)

Peach: I wished Mario hadn't saved him.

Mario: (Crying) Today, I promise I will only use my twerk powers for goods, thank you Luigi.

Luigi: (Crying) No problem Mario. Now get out there and save some life's!

Mario: (Twerking) I won't let you down Luigi!

Interviewer: 2 days later Mario interfered in an armed vulgarity.

Vulgars: (Got out of the robbed place)

Mario: (Comes and stop vulgar) Stop right there! I twerk out!

(Vulgar shoots Mario's butt)

Interviewer: Mario was completely paralyzed from the waist down.

Mario: (In a wheel chair) *Types in computer* (Stephen Hawking voice) I twerk out. (Mario then starts to twerk in the wheel chair)


End file.
